


Eternal Love

by Sobatsu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobatsu/pseuds/Sobatsu
Summary: For her entire childhood, Lucy Heartfillia had been told time and time again not to go near the old house in the Northern forest as every poor soul who had the courage to venture up there, never returned but what happens when Lucy does go to the house and ends up meeting Natsu Dragneel, a vampire with a mysterious past and has an adoptive human daughter. Will she tell the village about this monster? or will she befriend him and maybe become something more…





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, this wasn’t what I was expecting,” Lucy whispered as she was practically squatting down outside of the window that, she assumed, belonged to the parlour room, of the dark and old house in the centre of the Northern forest. In that parlour sat a young man with the strangest hair she’d ever seen, almost the same shade of pink as her dress just a little lighter. He was sitting there playing with a little girl whose hair was just as strange as the man’s but instead of pink, her hair was as blue as the sky when the sun was at its brightest on a mid-Summers day. 

“Weird”, she thought, ever since Lucy could remember, the blonde had been warned time and time again, by both her father and the villagers who would sometimes catch her staring at the entrance of the forest for longer than she should have been, not to go near the old house in the northern woods as there was many stories and rumours about deadly creatures that were living up there, like Blemmyae’s and multicore’s but those who were brave enough to venture up there, never came back. 

Lucy, being an aspiring author, decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to start her career off. She knew that she would need something big is she wanted to succeed with her book because she was a woman and she wouldn’t be treated the same way that a male author would be. She learned this the hard way in school when the boys would get praised for their abilities while she would get taunted and ridiculed for it. But this didn’t dampen her spirits and she still carried on with her dreams. She knew that the mysteries about this house would make for a perfect book and she was quite frankly disappointed with what she found.

But what Lucy was seeing in front of her, a father happily playing with his daughter, smiling as if he didn’t have a care in the world and seeing the scene in front of her play out, Lucy couldn’t help but smile too. That is until the lovely view she had was completely blocked due to said man’s face and the smile that both the salmon haired man and Lucy once had, completely vanished. 

Lucy didn’t know if the reason why she just stood there staring him was due to the shock that the man was now right in front of her face, staring at her as if she was an unwanted insect, or because of the fact that up close, the man was mesmerising. 

The longer she looked, the more of his features she noticed. Like how his eyes looked darker than the night sky or how his face had one too many scars covering it which on some people would cause others to flee, but on him, it was the opposite. All Lucy wanted to do in that moment was trace over his scars with her lips until she finally reached his lips that were even more prominent looking thanks to his teeth that looked so sharp that they could tear Lucy apart in seconds— and with this, Lucy ran.

“Shit,” was the only word that the blonde could even breathe out as she ran from the woods, almost tripping several times over branches and stones, cursing herself out in the process for wearing her nicest dress while going on a research trip. A trip that she already knew could have costed her her life but if she was going to die on this trip, she wanted to at least have been found wearing her most beautiful dress but right now it wasn’t helping her at all. 

The journey, while walking, to the house was a total of ten minutes, but since Lucy was running for her life, she managed to make it back to her home, in one piece, in less than six. But Lucy had a new monster awaiting for her when she got back. She wasn’t even ten seconds in the door when she felt her father’s arms on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him, and when she did, oh he did not look one bit happy.

“Lucy Heartfillia, where have you been? Virgo goes up to your chambers to help you get ready and what does she find? You gone and your chambers’ window open. I’ve been searching everywhere for you; I was about to send out a search party to help look for you in the woods. You know we missed our dinner with the Dreya—My God Lucy, what happened to your face? And your dress? What on Earth were you doing?” Jude Heartfillia all but shouted this at Lucy while their maid, Virgo, stood idly in the background, bandages in hand.

Lucy was ready to tell them about everything she saw, ready to make all the men in the village mob the house and kill whatever that thing was but then the image of the pink haired man and the little girl came to mind, and she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. So she does what every good writer does, changes the story where they see fit. 

“This morning, I forgot to clean out the stables and take care of Plue, and I knew it was too late and you wouldn’t let me out to do it so I snuck out of my chambers and went down to the stables through the back entry…I’m sorry for scaring you father! And for making us miss the dinner, I promise it won’t happen again!” Lucy nervously looked up at her father, not knowing if this excuse was really going to work or not. 

She’d never been entirely close with her father because he was always busy working on a new project or out of town for business, and it didn’t help that she wanted to leave the village and start somewhere new, and maybe even find love like in her novels, while her father on the other hand wanted her to marry the mayor’s son, Laxus Dreyar, and have him take over Jude’s business when the time came. 

Even now when he was furious with her, he still had the same cold expression he always wore but, much to Lucy’s surprise, he just nodded and sent her up to her room without supper, which Lucy wasn’t too happy about since she also missed dinner. She was starving after her run, but not wanting to get in even more trouble, she sighed and dragged herself up the stairs. 

All she wanted now was to lie on her bed and sleep that whole night away, hoping that she’d forget about that night’s event and move on with her life but once she opened the door and saw what was waiting for her in her room, she knew that that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. There in the room, sitting on Lucy’s bed, holding what appeared to be the little girl, fast asleep in his arms, was the monster. 

On instinct, Lucy immediately picked up the candle stick beside her and held it threateningly in front of her, facing him. 

“What do you want from me?” Lucy tried to shout, hoping that it would come off in a scary way and that he would back off, but instead it came out as almost a whisper. In the blink of an eye, he was again in front of her but this time he was gripping her wrist, forcing her to let go of the candle stick. She looked back at the bed, realising that the little girl was now lying there with what appeared to be a bat almost protecting her, she looked for another second before a hand under her chin forced her to look back at the man as he leaned in towards her ears, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“This is it, I’m going to die” was all she could think as she felt his breath on her neck. She stood there waiting for something to happen when she heard the words that would change her life forever.

“You know you shouldn’t try and come to someone’s house if you don’t even know their name, but I’m Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And you are?”


	2. Chapter 2

They stood in that position for what Lucy felt like was hours, him leaning over her, his face practically buried in her neck while she was just standing there almost as still as a statue if it wasn’t for the fact that she was shaking like a leaf.

  
She could feel his breathe against her neck, maybe in a different circumstance her thoughts would be have been different, she would have felt something more along the lines of being flustered, maybe even being in love….

  
But right now, that wasn’t the case, in fact Lucy was starting to say a few prayers, ready for the moment he was going to strike.

  
“You know, usually when someone tells you their name, you respond back with yo-”

  
Lucy looked up when he didn’t finish his sentence noticing that his face was no longer at the base of her neck but now upright, staring at her bed with the little bluenette, who, at that moment, had started to stir.

  
Lucy didn’t even have a second to process what was happening before Natsu practically pushed himself off of her and was right on top of her bed, cuddling the young child close, shushing her back to sleep.

  
Lucy practically collapsed on to the small stool at her vanity, having to grab a hold of it right after so that she wouldn’t fall, as she stared at Natsu, he was cradling the little girl in his arms, smiling down softly at her as she started to nod slowly back to sleep.

The girl looked quite cute as she slept but she was also much too skinny looking for a child around her age, well that’s what Lucy assumed, she didn’t even know what sort of creature Natsu was, let alone his daughter? Lucy didn’t know and she was, quite frankly, too scared to ask.  
“Your name.”

  
“M-my what?”

  
“You still haven’t told me your name, I told you mine so it’s only polite that you tell me yours.”

  
Lucy just stared at him in disbelief, “This guy is in my room, was probably going to kill me and he wants me to tell him his name, I don’t even know what he is.”

  
“Fine, I’ll tell you my name, but you have to tell me exactly what you are.”  
Natsu sighed but nodded.

  
“Fine. I’m Natsu Dragneel, youngest son in the Dragneel family and also that last known Dragneel. Over the years I’ve been given many different names, a lamia, a ghoul, I remember there was this guy I met, had a weird name, Pam Poker I believe he was called, or something along those lines. I bumped into him on my travels, well I say bumped into him but really I mean he saw me while I was hunting and well…..things didn’t really go well from there, he didn’t really understand what I was saying and when I had told him my name he must have misheard me because instead of saying ‘Dragneel’ he ran away screaming Dracula or something…but personally I go by the term Vampire.”

  
“A V-vampire?” was all that Lucy could stutter out after hearing this, she still didn’t fully understand what it meant but it still sounded quite frightening.

  
“Yeah well, it’s just something that the Vamp council came up with a very long time ago, I don’t know where they pulled it from but I never bothered to ask.”

  
“And what qualifies you to be a vampire?” Lucy still didn’t get it, which was quite understandable since Natsu still hadn’t told her what a vampire actually was.

  
“Well, my blood doesn’t exactly, work like yours does. Your blood goes around the body and keeps you alive, right? Well my blood isn’t working like that, I’m what the doctors would call, ‘dead’ and what the priests would call ‘A demon’.” With that said Natsu started to chuckle.

  
Lucy scoffed, “That’s not even funny and what does he mean by dead?”

  
“How can you be standing here, talking to me if you’re d-dead?”

  
Natsu rolled his eyes.

  
“My Lord, were you even listening? I just told you, it’s because I’m a vampire, duh.”  
“But that still doesn’t explain how that wor-”

  
“Look Doll, you told me that you’d tell me your name if I told you what I am, which I did so go on, what’s your name?”

  
For the second time that night, Lucy stared at him in disbelief. “Who on Earth does he think he is? Just because he’s some sort of vampire doesn’t give him the right to just interrupt a lady, like myself, like that. Was this boy ever taught any manners?” but she rolled her eyes and gave him a short, but effective, glare.

  
“Fine then, if you really want to know my name so bad, its Lucy, Ms. Lucy Heartfillia, first born daughter to Jude and Layla Heartfillia and sole heir to Heartfillia coal factory.”

  
Lucy hadn’t meant to tell him so much but she was so used to having to do it to potential suitors, because her father wanted her to show off all of her assets, and well Natsu was a male, a relatively good looking one at that, so it just slipped off of her tongue.

  
“Lucy huh? A bit boring but not too bad.”

  
Lucy was about to kick him into the next day before she realised that one of his fingers was now covering his lips, in a way to show her that she should be quite but he wasn’t looking at her, Lucy followed his gaze down to the young girl and saw that she was starting to shiver, most likely due to the bedroom window being open and the fire almost being out.

  
Natsu was about to wrap the little girl with his cloak but Lucy had put up her hand to stop him.

  
“Under the pillow, there’s a small blanket that she can use.”

  
“It’s fine, I’ll just use my co-”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous, that coat would be barely woolly enough to make me warm let alone her, and look at her she’s shivering just take the blanket already before she freezes to death.”  
Natsu simply obliged and took the small blanket from underneath the pillow, it was on the small side, yes, but it was also big enough for the four-year-old and felt very warm already from being under the pillow, so he wrapped her up in it and just started to cuddle her close to him.

  
Lucy stared at the little girl again, and after seeing her a little more closely before Natsu had covered her, she was definitely too skinny for Lucy’s liking and without a single thought, she went over to the tray of bread that Virgo had left for her, even though she wasn’t supposed to be getting anything, and she wrapped it up before handing it to the man.

  
“I know it’s not much but please, take it for her.”

  
Natsu just eyed the package carefully before bowing slightly and taking it.  
“Thank you, this means a lot to us.”

  
Lucy was about to just smile and say no problem, hoping that he would now leave with the bread and the girl but then she noticed that he had shifted a little more comfortably on the bed and all those hopes went out the window.

  
“Juvia isn’t my actual daughter you know. Four years ago, the day of one of the biggest storms I had seen in this century, some mad and cruel person, had decided to leave her outside my house, knowing that she was most likely going to die, either by the weather due to no one finding her, or front the rumoured monster living in that house, A.K.A me.”

  
Lucy could feel the tears in her eyes start to form, “what type of cruel monster would leave their daughter all alone like that, let alone in that area during the storm”, was the only thing going through Lucy’s head at that moment.

  
“I went outside later that night to go hunt, it was the perfect time as well since the storm was starting to slightly die down but it was still too bad for a normal human like you to survive so no one would have been able to find me plus there was a high chance that there would have been an excess amount of...well..food lying around.”

  
Lucy shuddered, knowing exactly what he meant by food.

  
“I had barely opened the door when I heard it, the cries coming from the baby, they were soft but you could tell that she was in pain, she was so small and I could tell that she was shaking like a leaf, so I picked her up and brought her in, I held her close trying my hardest to make her even slightly warmer.

  
“I knew it wouldn’t work very well since, well, my blood is completely cold, so I started up my fire in the parlour and I sat there with her for almost five hours before she finally started to feel much warmer.

  
“She had also stopped crying at this point so I took this chance to go down to the village and try to find some sort of food for the baby, I didn’t have one of those baby carriages so I wrapped one of my old cloaks around me like a sling and then placed her inside of it, pretty smart don’t you think!

  
“I didn’t know exactly what I needed to get her but I had some...help... in this situation so I borrowed some items from some of the shops and I returned home, ready to take care of her for a little while before the storm lifted, then once it did lift I’d bring her to the orphanage.”

  
Everything went quite for a moment after that and Lucy was getting more and more impatient waiting.

  
“So what happened?”

  
“What?”

  
“How come you never brought her to the orphanage”

  
“.....I just haven’t had the time to do it yet.”

  
“....but it’s been four years?”

  
“Yeah so?”

  
“Well you’d think that after all this time that you would have had time at some st-”

  
“Lucy? I’m coming up for a second, we still need to discuss some details about your marriage.” Lucy could hear Jude coming up the stairs right after saying this and Lucy was in a panic, she turned back round towards the door after hearing her father knocking.

  
“Lucy? Can I come in?”

  
“Of course Papa! Just give me one second to get changed.”

  
Lucy quickly turned around to face Natsu again so that she could warn him to go, but when she looked at the bed, Natsu was gone, replaced by a breeze coming from the now open window.

  
“Lucy? Is everything okay in there?”

  
“Oh yes Papa! You can come in now.”

  
For the rest of the night, Lucy was in her room talking to her father about her potential marriage with Laxus Dreyar, Lucy had met him countless times at his father’s different events, and she had to admit that he was quite good looking, but anyone with a pair of eyes could see that he was in love with the governor’s daughter but alas he was destined to marry Lucy and Lucy was destined to marry him.

  
By the time Jude left and Lucy was told alone in her chamber it was well past midnight and time for Lucy to go to sleep, but even after getting ready for bed and having a warm glass of milk, Lucy still couldn’t make herself fall asleep. Her mind being kept awake by a certain pink-haired vampire, even when she tried to think about the upcoming marriage, her mind kept brining her back to his hair, his face, his eyes, his lips, him. She was scared before but after hearing about what he did for Juvia even though he had no obligation just made her heart flutter.

  
She knew she had to see him again and she fell asleep with the thought of going back to the woods tomorrow. While a certain vampire was going through quite the same situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML sorrry about this being like a month after !!!! I wrote it and posted it on tumblr but forgot to do here !!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the headcanon post I did on this AU and I had to write something about it too ! This will be my first fanfic and I have many plans for it !! so I hope you enjoyed this first part! Thank you for reading !!! Sorry that it’s a bit short for a first chap but the next one gets very interesting !


End file.
